Sand Story Chapter 1
by Harkan173
Summary: Genji is a ninja from the village hidden in the sand. He is part of team 26 who is sent on high profile missions for the village.
1. Chapter 1

Isn't he in position yet? We need to hurry; we are running out of time!

Look there.

Well it is about time. Alright team 26 move in!

In silence the three men moved in to surround the enemy squad of ninjas. With speed so quick the team struck attacking the unsuspecting men and killed two men in the process alerting the others to their presence. The men reacted drawing their weapons and shouting "we're under attack" and "ninjas be on your guard" but it was too late for them. In a matter of seconds the ambush was sprung, and it was over.

Well that was easer then I thought said one man.

Too easy if you ask me said the other. The two men standing in the midst the bodies where shinobi from the village hidden in the sand, the first man, checking to make sure all the men where in fact dead, had large brown eyes a build that resembled that of an athlete and a mop of black hair brushed to one side so it covered half of his face. The other man was of the same high but more muscular then the last with short blond hair green eyes and a trimmed beard.

Where is Genji said the second man?

I'm right here! Out from the rushes walked a man, he was somewhat short with brown hair and deep blue eyes. In his hand he held a scroll with a brown cover and yellow string tied around it to hold it shut. Sorry I'm late, had to put the others away.

"You and your puppets said the first man. Well lets head back to the village. With that the three men set off toward home making stops along the way to rest and eat. It took two whole days before the men reach the village. The team was sent to deal with a group of rouge ninjas in the land of rivers on the edge of the border next to land of fire. Their mission was a sensitive one for the enemy ninjas had been raiding both the wind country and fire country. Both the village hidden in the leaves and the village hidden in the sand had sent teams to take care of the ninjas but team 26 gotten lucky and was able ambush them first preventing the rouge ninjas from fleeing across the border in to the land of fire, potentially causing an incident between the two nations.

The village hidden in the sand is located in the south east part of the land of wind around one of the many large oases. Despite the country's extremely harsh environment, it has a large population. Although they have warred with the village hidden in the leaves in the past, the Land of Wind is on good terms with the Land of Fire, with a great deal of trade going on between the two countries. The village its self is surrounded by a high wall of stone preventing anyone from attacking the city from any direction other than the front gate, which has a long narrow causeway to funnel enemies if needed. On either side of the causeway the wall was constructed with three tired landings that allow soldiers to stand and defend the village.

After walking the causeway team 26 entered out onto the large open square.

Meet at the sands later to celebrate our victory said the man with the black hair.

Sure replied Genji and the man with the blond hair. With that they all took off in different directions. Genji Monogatari, a water style user, member of team 26 and the sands puppet core he had distinguished himself in battle when fighting with two other teams against a large enemy force. During the battle most of the sand ninjas where injured, Genji in a last effort took control of the two other puppets on the field and was able to hold off the enemy force till backup arrived. For this Genji was made a Jonin and for his advance skill with puppets was assigned to team 26 along with Shinn Asuka a skilled swordsman and wind user who reserved special commendation for holding his own against enemy shinobi form the village hidden in the mist who are renowned for their brutal ways of creating deadly warriors. During one of his bouts he took a slash to his face, cutting him from above his left eye diagonally down the side of his face to just below he left ear, he hated the scare so much he covered it with his long black hair. This gave him a sense of mystery that he enjoyed when talking to women and they responded to it in kind. The last member of team 26 was Hayato Sakurai tall, blond, and a powerful earth user. Nicknamed the titan, like medical ninja, Hayato could condense his chakra to a single point giving him the appearance of having incredible strength paired with his high level earth style Justus he was a forced to be reckoned with. The team had been created three years ago after the death of the forth Kazekage who had been killed by Orochimaru on his way to the village hidden in the leaves, during the Chunin exams. Scene then team 26 had under taken missions of either great importance or had I high level of danger.

That night Shinn, Hayato, and Genji meet at the shifting Sands a local favorite. After every mission many of the sand village's teams would spend the night eating, drinking, and swapping stories about what happened on their missions. Genji was running late tonight he had fallen asleep at his workbench after fixing his puppets. When he arrived he found the others sitting in a booth off to the side along the far wall. Shinn was talking to one of the waitress, while Hayato stared out the window. Genji sat down next to Hayato, who looked over when Genji sat down then turned back to the window.

So maybe later if you're not doing anything we could meet up, what time you get off work?

That's enough Shinn leave the poor girl alone she doesn't know any better. Off with you girl don't you have some tables to clear.

Rosy, why'd you have to go and do that?

Because you are distracting my staff, Rosy the owner of the shifting sands was a tall woman with tan skin and reddish cheeks, her hair was brown and tied in a tight bun on top of her head, a sweet women most of the time she had no children, her only son died some years ago from an ambush by a beast with solid black eyes and strange markings. In the report the creature was said to look more man then beast, Rosy's son and Genji were the same age when he died. Rosy's son and Genji had known each other for they had attended the ninja academy together as well as graduated the same year. That is why when it came to her staff or Genji you did not want to cross her, they were the only family she had left and that is when most people realise that roses have thrones. What can I get you boys?

Well scene you sacred her away maybe you would like to meet up after work and... With a quick slap to the back of Shinn's head rosy brought down her note pad and struck him. What the heck was that for?

I'm old enough to be your mother. Now then what can I get you? After placing their orders Hayato turned to Genji and asked. What took you so long?

Sorry, I had fallen asleep…

Working on your puppets again Shinn interrupted. Those things are too much work if you ask me just give me a sword any day blurted Shinn. True as it was Genji loved his puppets they were a labour of love and the result of many battles. When Genji was given the rank of Jonin he was given access to the puppet cores supply house where members could use whatever they wanted to create their own puppet, but in Genji's case it was puppets. He had constructed three puppets named Deimos, Phobos, and Mars. Of the three Deimos and Phobos were small only about 2ft in high as where Demos was purple with small horns on its fat head, it had a big stomach, and large arms and legs. Phobos was teal with long horns atop his long almost spear like head, it had a thin body and small arms and legs. Both had sharp finger like claws, pointed rows of fangs and their tails that had a sharp arrow head on the end of them. Deimos could open its chest to reveal thousands of sharp nettles that could ether be ejected at a large group of enemy's or used to impale one enemy. All the nettles were coated with a toxin that caused terror in enemies making them flee before falling very ill. Phobos with its small body was different, with its thin arms they were more flexible and able to extend outwards with cable increasing its range of attack also hidden within it could also spew forth a cloud of panic enduring gas making allies turn against each other. Both puppets were quick and agile meant for attacking fast and causing terror and panic among the enemy. Mars on the other hand was tall nearly 6ft with steal and leather armor covering its arms, legs, and chest. Upon its back a red cape and atop its head a steal helm with a crest of stiff red fur, the helmet covered the head front to back apart from a section where the face could be seen past the nose guard. It was a puppet dressed for war with a steal long sword in its right hand and a tower shield in its left. The sword was weighted at the point to give it more power when it was swung. The shield was almost as tall as mars, it was curved inward toward the body and in the centre of the shield was a brass plate that could open and fire a torrent of nettles or a jet of searing flame. Genji loved his puppets and took great care to make sure that they were always in fighting condition.

The team spent the night eating, drinking, and conversing with the other patrons till it was time for the sands to close. They left the sands at 2am walking down the empty street when Shinn started to speak. Tomorrow we need to be at the Kazekage manor by noon they got some new mission for us, I don't have any details more than that. I will see you all there and with that he left making the turn toward his house.

Well I will see you tomorrow then Hayato. Genji said and with a nod Hayato turned and left.

The next day the team met outside the manor in preparation for their next mission. All right shall we go in and find out what is in store for us next. The team nodded its approval and went in.

Another job well done by team 26, you never fail to impress. Thank you councilman replied the team. The Lord Kazekage has a new mission for you. He wants you to go investigate a report of a strange organisation that is currently operation in the five great countries. They are said to be highly skilled, and it is still unclear as to what they are up to. So do not engage the targets this is a reconnaissance mission only find out what they are up to and report back. Is that understood? Yes, councilman they replied. The last confirmed sighting of the organisation was in the land of fields to the north through the land of rain. They were sighted wearing black robs with red clouds on them. That is all for now. Gather your equipment and make any necessary preparations. When you are ready head out and make us proud. Yes councilman.

After leaving the Kazekage's manor the team gathered what they would need and met at the square in front of the causeway. With everything in hand they departed. They left the village in the late afternoon just before evening as to avoided the extreme heat of the afternoon sun. For most people the deserts of the land of wind would confuse most travellers causing them to get lost among the ever shifting sands but not for the people of the sand village to them it was home and could read the land knowing which way to travel, same as a sailor knows this seas and a farmer knows his own fields. The group headed north to the land of rain stopping at the border to rest for the night. Their trip up until this point was uneventful, as they had expected but the next few days would be more treacherous for they would be in crossing two boarders and starting their mission. They woke early to eat a small breakfast before dawning some of their rain gear. In the land of rain it was common for storms to appear at random times and without warning. Their journey took longer than they had wanted for the rain slowed their progress and more than once they had to double back to correct their direction. It was late on the third day when they reached one of the board towns between the land of fields and the land of rain. Here they would be able to get a hot meal a warm bed. They would also be able to regain some of their strength they lost along the journey.

We would like a room for the night if you have any available.

Of course, we don't get many travellers these days with all the fighting going on. The inn keeper was an elderly man with a bald head and I wide smile. Fighting, Asked Genji. Why yes, it seems that bandits have taken over one of the villages to the north on the road and are now attacking caravans and travellers that pass by. I would avoid going that way if you can help it. You could always take the road east and by pass the village it is a little longer but it is safer.

Thanks for the heads up, old man said Shinn. Genji took the key from the inn keeper and the team headed to their room on the second floor. After dropping their things in their room they made their way to the dining room for some dinner and to discuss their plans.

I say we take out the bandits, and follow the road north. It is the shortest way to get us where we need to be, Argued Shinn. I mean it is not like we can't handle a few bandits.

The bandits are a problem, stated Hayato. But that is not our mission we are already behind schedule, plus we do not need to be getting into any unnecessary fights before completing our mission.

Hayato has a point Shinn, started Genji. However we can't just leave this threat unattended who knows how many more people might get hurt if we don't do something about it. My vote is for taking on the bandits. If we can get rid of them we can make up the lost time taking the road north and help clear the road for people to travel safely. There is one last thing we should consider on this matter. It is also possible that the people we are trying to find are behind this.

Then I say we take them out, said Shinn slamming his hand on the table. We take them out and see what they know.

Then Hayato started to speak again. We will need to handle this delicately, we don't want to cause too much of a commotion that will alert the other nations as well as the people we are looking for about our operations here.

After finishing their dinner they returned to the room to rest for the night.

The next morning after breakfast in the dining room they started north on the road toward the bandit encampment. It was almost midday when they saw the village. Some of the houses had been burned and most of the other buildings were destroyed. From a distance the village looked deserted. The team left the road deciding it would be better to wade through the tall grass. 200ft from the village the grass became shot and they no longer would be able to hide. They moved quickly to the closest building, a partly burned house. They could hear voices coming from inside. The team learned that the bandits were planning on moving on for travellers no longer used the road.

What's the plan? Asked Genji in a hushed tone.

Here's the plan. Leaping through the hole in the wall Shinn drew his sword and killed the two men inside.

You idiot said Hayato. Now they know we are here. With that Hayato launch himself at the closest bandit smashing him through the wall. Shinn turned launching a blast of wind at three men charging at him knocking them back into the house adjacent him. By then the whole of the camp knew that they were being attacked. The bandits were bearing down on the two men when Hayato use his jrising stone spears jutsu, causing 6ft long stone nettles to rise from the ground killing four men and wounding some others. The bandits were still closing in on Shinn and Hayato when from down the ally way a steady jet of fire burned forth separating the two sides. Shinn cessing the chance cast Air Current Wild Dance justu which forced the air to redirect the jet of flame at the charging bandits. When the fire stopped Shinn and Hayato charged at the enemy killing as they went. Genji now stood where the other two just were Mars by his side as he loosed Deimos and Phobos striking, slashing, and biting the bandits. The battle raged for a time with the bandits attacking in groups of two and three wall Hayato punched using his earth release armor giving him the ability to shape the stone armor he wore in to blunt weapons on his hand. Shinn slashed at anyone he could using his sword and firing wind blades knocking enemies back giving him a chance to strike. Genji had mars right in the middle of the battle hacking and slashing at those around the puppet. He then had Deimos and Phobos attack the bandits who were focused on fighting mars and his teammates. The battle had ended almost as quickly as it had started with most of the bandits dead, and with a few knocked unconscious. The team decided to question some of the bandits to find out what they knew about the people they were looking for but the prisoners knew nothing of use. They tied the men up to a wooden beam that was left standing form a ruined house with the intent to find the local authorities to deal with remaining bandits. After a brief period of rest team 26 continued their mission going from town to town searching the country side for any information or someone fitting the description of the people they were looking for. They had spent five days looking with nothing to show for their effort when a hawk carrying a message form the sand village that said they were to return at once for the Kazekage had been kidnaped by the same people they had been trying to find. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since hearing the news of the Kazekages kidnapping team 26 raced back to the land of wind. The letters informed then that "the kazekage has been kidnaped. The men in red cloud robs are behind this they were last seen heading northeast away from the village. Your new mission is to return and peruse the kidnapers and bring back the Kazekage." How could anyone capture lord Gaara? He is so powerful.

The lord Kazekage, known as Gaara of the sand, was the youngest child of the Fourth Kazekage, and the youngest brother of Kankuro and Temari. Gaara was the youngest Kazekage to ever rule the sand village and the most unlikely as well. Before Gaara's birth, his father had Lady Chiyo seal the Shukaku within him, in hopes that Gaara would one day become the ultimate weapon for Sunagakure as he was the only one of the Kazekage's three children to be compatible with the beast. Because of the power of Shukaku, the villagers of Sunagakure hated and feared Gaara. Seeing only the monster sealed within him. Gaara became emotionally withdrawn and silent, as he was consumed with a loathing towards everyone but himself and "Mother", the voice of Shukaku in his head. He learned to derive pleasure and a reason to live in the annihilation of the numerous assassins sent to kill him and by extension, anyone who posed a threat to his own existence. This was worsened by Shukaku's occasional demand for blood to satisfy its bloodlust, resulting in Gaara's remorseless nature, demonstrated when he murdered Baiu and Midare, despite their pleas for mercy. After his defeat at Naruto's hands, Gaara was shocked to discover that Naruto understood very well the pain he had endured throughout his life. He was even more surprised to learn that Naruto never lost his ambition to be recognized as an individual, and ultimately found companions who truly cared for him. Witnessing the resolution Naruto possessed to protect his friends made Gaara finally question the path he had determined for himself. Realising that he gave up too easily, Gaara decided to follow Naruto's chosen path instead in order to finally have people acknowledge him as an individual, and not the tailed-beast within him. With the changes he had made the respect and admiration for Gaara had risen amongst the people of the sand and the fear they had for him was dispelled elevating him to the Position of Kazekage.

But now Gaara was taken by the men in the red cloud robes, and it was the duty of all the Shinobi in the sand village to get him back. Genji along with the rest of the team raced to the coordinates they were given hoping to catch up to the lord Kazekage and free him. Their mission to the land of field had taken its toll on them more than they had thought. Exhausted they spent little time resting and replenished their strength with soldier pills to keep them going pushing on ignoring the pain in their muscles from constantly being on the move along with the battle they had just recently fought. After making the adjustments to their course they met up team 28, team 32, team 36, and team 41 who had received the same massage they had, calling them back to rescue the Kazekage if they could. They had also ran in to a group from the village who explained to everyone how Gaara had fought with one of the men atop the manor house and protected the village form a giant explosion using his Sky Sand Protective Wall. A savage rage grew in everyone who heard what had happened. In that rage they ignored the pain which now screamed at them as their pace quickened to catch the men responsible for harming not only their lord but the protector of the village. It took another day before everyone had reached their destination. Team 26 along with all their other companions arrived first only to find that they were too late. In front of them stood several leaf ninja one in an orange jumpsuit and yellow hair who Genji assumed from the stories was Naruto Uzumaki, a girl with pink hair and a red shirt as well as a ninja, close to his own age, had his head band covering one eye and a mask covering the rest of his face from the nose down. Lady Chiyo was standing next to them kneeling by Gaara's lifeless body. As more and more ninjas appeared some could not help but start to cry at the realization that they were too late and their kazekage was dead. Genji had only met Gaara once, up to this day he never forgot how he felt. It was the day team 26 was created, Genji along with Shinn and Hayato had been selected to preform critical missions under Gaara's orders, so the Kazekage felt he should meet with them to inform the team that what they would be doing was of great importance to the village. Genji remembered the look on Gaara's face when he told them; it was a stern look with a hint of pride. Genji could tell that this was one of the first speeches he had ever given to a group of people. He did it well and inspired Genji with a feeling of confidence knowing that the Kazekage had picked him and the other members of team 26. But now he was gone and Genji could only feel sadden by the loss.

It was not till Shinn motioned to Hayato and then to Genji that he saw it. Lady Chiyo had her hands on Gaara's chest to be what looked like giving her Chakra to the dead Kazekage. Genji new only of one justu that could bring back the dead and this was not it. For a few seconds it looked as if what she was doing had no effect till Lady Chyios power began to wane. That is when Naruto knelt across from her to help. That is when he saw it Gaara's finger twitched. Genji strained his eyes to see if what he saw were true when lady Chiyo fell back looking as if he had exhausted herself. After a few seconds Gaara moved his head then sat up.

Everyone present including Genji cheered and shouted at the top of their lungs to see the Lord Gaara alive but in the back of his mind and the corner of is eye he saw lady Chyio lying on the ground now realizing that she did not transfer her chakra but her life force. Lady Chyio had been one of the few last great puppet masters left in the world. The others masters where her brother and her Grandson who had gone missing after leaving the village. Chyio was the holder of the Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu who were Created by the inventor of the Puppet Technique, Monzaemon Chikamatsu. The puppets were the masterpiece collection prized and revered by most Puppeteers, Chyio would accept challenges from who ever thought they could win with the puppets as the prize if they could beat her. When Genji made the rank of Jonin and created his three puppets, he had tried fighting but lost fairing no better than the others. Genji could remember a few conversations he had with her on the subjects of Poisons, fights they had won, and an unusual topic of how much he reminded her of her Grandson. Genji was fond of the old women and offered to help carry her back to the village.

The village had a mixed air about it with feelings of joy for lord Gaara's return and sadness for the death of Lady Chyio. After listening to the account of what had transpired both in the village and at what is known as the Akatsuki hideout Genji offered to help with the research and excavation to find out what had happened. His team was put on leave till the higher up could figure out what the next move was. He also wanted to see if they had really fought Sasori, lady Chyio's missing Grandson. Just before he was to meet up with Kankuro, who was leading this mission, there was a knock at his door.

Are you Genji Monogatari? The courier asked. I am, replied Genji. Sign here please. Genji signed the release form for the package the courier was carrying. The courier handed Genji a scroll with a purple backing and a green string to hold it shut and a letter. Disregarding the letter he opened the scroll part way he could not believe his eyes. He thanked the courier and closed the door walking to the kitchen table in his small apartment unravelling the scroll the rest of the way. Staring he could not believe it then he remembered the letter and opened it.

Dear Genji, it only seemed right that you be the one to get these. It seems that no one was able to beat me. You how ever where one of the few to last the longest and one of fewer to use multiple puppets at a time, take good care of them. Inside are the instructions and some strong poison recipes including the one my grandson used on Kankuro. Good luck, Chyio

P.S. don't think for a second that you can say you beat me. I kicked your butt in our battle.

She always was a strange one thought Genji to himself. Genji stared at the scroll with the ten puppets on it for a second then rolled it up placed it in his back pocket and walked out the door. The investigation team was assembled and waiting. Hayato also volunteered to help for his ability to focus his chakra would allow him to move the larger boulders. The team reached the destroyed hide out in a few hours not wanting to waste any time. After moving a majority of the collapse roof they found hundreds of puppets which matched the details of the battle. Genji helped Kankuro Take down Sasori body form from the wall where it had been pinned it was a remarkable puppet but nothing like the ones he just got form Chyio. It took two days to remove most of the large rocks and a few more hours to remove most of the smaller ones. They had discovered the remains of 100 puppets broken and shattered as well as the remains of the third Kazekage who had been turned into a puppet by Sasori. They collected all the pieces they could, placed them in a bag for burial now they at least had something to but in his coffin. They did not discover much during their search it was a dead end.

Mean wile back in the Village Shinn was helping where he could. The attack on the Village left the Causeway damaged and many trap were still active, he helped remove as many as he could. By the time the path was clear Genji, Hayato, and the other shinobi had returned to the village. They met later that night at the Sands for tomorrow it would be work as usual.

Team 26 met the next day outside the KazeKage's manor. They proceeded in to receive their new orders. Genji, I read the report on the last mission. You were right to take out the Bandits I have a letter here from the land of fields saying thanks, though I do not approve of your bullheadedness for charging in like that Shinn. My apologies councilmen replied Shinn. Well it seems that with the support of the leaf village we were able to kill one of the Akatsuki but that is about it. Both villages have pooled our resources and we have come up with next to nothing, only that the members of this group are missing ninjas form all the five villages and they are after the jinchuuriki. We have the names of most of the members but not much else. It is not much so we have decided that you all will continue on missions that will be of some use to the village and not sending you on some wild chase looking for people that don't want to be found. Yes, councilmen replied the team in unison. So with that being said your new mission is to go to the hidden leaf village. There you will complete whatever tasks they assign you, Is that clear? Yes, councilmen answered the team. Good, now I don't know what exactly they will be having you do but you will be there for some time so all we can ask is that you do your best and make us proud. Yes, councilmen with that the team turned and left.

Team 26 packed their bags and set out at once wanting to reach the hidden leaf village as soon as possible. What do you think they will have us do while we are there. Genji asked. I don't know responded Hayato. They probably need our skills to help with some mission that they can't do on their own, these leaf ninja are push overs, Laughed Shinn. Well whatever it is we need to be respectful this is their village and we are guests, Genji remarked. The other two nodded their head in agreement and the three shinobi continued on to their destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Team 26 had made it to the village hidden in the leaves. Upon entering the village the first thing they noticed was the five large stone faces carved into the mountain side of the passed hokages. The village was large; almost three times the size of the sand village. The village was located in almost the very middle of the land of fire. The land was ruled over by the fire Daimyō, the land came to know peace after the last war they had fought with the lands of lighting and wind. With rolling landscapes of green trees, blue rivers, and warm summers made the land of fire a paradise to the three men. Growing up in the sand village was one thing but for them the village hidden in the leaves was like a whole new world. Welcome a voice said. There was a small booth to the left with two men sitting at the table. Genji and the overs walked over still marveling at the village in all its wonder. Welcome to the villages hidden in the leaves one man said. What can we do for you?

We are looking for the hokage. We are form the village hidden in the sand and we were told to repot to her soon as we got in Genji finished.

Of course we have been expecting you. Here let me walk you there the other man said. Thank you very much Genji said to the other man and they were off.

It was a straight walk form the main gate to the hokage mansion. Their guide told them of different places around the village to eat and visit. As well as gave them directions to some of the local shops they might be interested in. It took about 20 minutes to reach to hokage's mansion. Here we are the man said. They are waiting for you inside.

Team 26 entered the building. It was large with rounded walls and a flat top roof with the symbol for fire in a red circle over the door. They left their thing with Shizune, the hokage's steward, at the door and proceeded up to the meeting room on the third floor where they met lady Tsunade. She looked to be in her mid-thirties, Genji knew that was not true for her and lady Chyio had fought in one of the great ninja wars. So she had to be at least close to Chyio's age. Lady Tsunade was a medical ninja skilled in the art of healing. This meant that she could control he chakra so well that she could smash through things as easily as Hayato could. Tsunade was sitting at the long desk with two others she was wearing a green jacket, gray pants, and black shoes and had long blond hair.

Lady Hokage Genji said when the team was standing in front of the table. We are here to report for duty. She looked up form one of the many scrolls on the desk. Ah, you must be the sand ninja Gaara sent to help us, Welcome. Her voice was lively and made them feel welcome. I have heard good things about all of you. Thank you lady Hokage replied the men. Tsunade started to speak again, your mission here is to help bring our two villages closer together by working with the members of the village. You all will be assigned tasks that we think will help foster good tidings between our two nations. Some of the tasks might not be what you are used to and are in no way meant to make you feel unwelcome or unwanted. They have also been approved by the Kazekage. Hayato you will be working at our ninja academy your skills as an instructor can help not only educate the kids on what the world looks like but you can also teach them what life is like in a different village. Yes mam Hayato replied. Shinn started to snicker behind his shut mouth, trying to stifle a laugh. Tsunada flashed him a look of annoyance. Genji you will be filling in for one of our squad leaders, she is currently on maternity leave so you will be taking over team 8. Thank you lady hokage Genji said. And Genji, I am sorry about Lady Chyio. Tsunade noticed Shinn was still sniggering wall she was handing out the assignments. Shinn isn't it, is something funny to you. Shinn straightened up wiping the grin off his face saying, no mam. Good Tsunade said looking back to her scrolls for his orders. Shinn started to giggle again. Tsunade looked and Genji could see she was not pleased. Tsunade looked through some scrolls moving away from the one with what Genji assumed had their orders on it till she spoke again. She had a sly look on her face, Here we are. Shinn you will be teaming up with one of our more well-known teams they have a very important mission but it seems that their squad leader is on holiday so you will be filling in.

But Lady hokage that's, and before the other man at the table next to her could finish she threw up her fist hitting him with the back of her hand knocking him out.

As I was saying she continued you will report to your new assignments tomorrow. Shizune will show you to where you will be staying for the duration of your time here. Good luck to you all, and with a short glance at Shinn she muttered under her breath you're going to need it.

Genji and the rest of the team were all given their own small three room apartment with a bedroom, bathroom and living area which consisted of the kitchen, a sitting are, and a small dining area. They met at a restaurant called Ichiraku a small sit-in ramen dinner that the man at the entrance recommended they try. They ate their meal and thanked the owner, they than stared walking the village to familiarize themselves as to where they were and how to get places. They left each other's company and turned in early for the night.

The next morning Genji woke early to work on his puppet. They have to be perfect if I am going to make a good first impression. The sun had risen well into the sky before he had finished when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to find three leaf ninja standing there. They can't be much older than sixteen he thought to himself. Are you Genji Monogatari, Asked a boy with a black jacket? I am, Genji replied. We're team 8 nice to meet you the boy replied. Oh, please come in have a seat Genji offered.

The members of Team 8 consisted ofKiba Inuzuka a member of the Inuzuka clan known for fight alongside their dog companions as well as speaking to them. He wore black leather pants with a black leather jacket and chain shit underneath he had two red tattoos one under each eye looking like fangs. Akamaru, Kiba's dog, had white fur and was so large that Kiba could ride him. There wasShino Aburame, of the Aburame clan, he and his clan were known for being able to control bug to fight for them. He wore a hooded jacket and a tall shit that covered his face along with a pair of sunglasses that he seemed never to take of even indoors. Lastly there was Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga clan. She was a shy, quiet girl who did not say much she wore a grey jacket with puffy cuffs and had dark hair and large solid grey eyes. So that is the byakugan Genji said looking at Hinata. She looked away nervously. Sorry I did not mean to frighten you Genji said. After they had made their introductions and Genji had told them about himself they left his apartment for some lunch. So you're a puppet master stated Shino. No no no I am not a master I have not reached that point yet. How many puppets can you use asked Kiba who was on Akamaru's back. I can use three at one time right now but I am trying to learn to use more. It can be rather difficult to use one puppet let alone three depending on the complexity of the puppet. It continued like that for some time when Genji asked do you have a training yard. Yeah, why Asked Kiba? Well it would be easier for me to see what your skill level is and see how well you work as a team, like wise you could see me and my puppets in action. Why not, it will be fun, barked Kiba. I agree we should see what each other is capable of if we are going to fight together remarked Shino. I agree Hinata said meekly.

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino led the way to the training field. It was a large open field with a stream off to one side. All right I think it is about time you met my team Genji said. Genji grabbed the Brown scroll from behind his back and unravelled it arcing over his head. Three puffs of thick white smoke appeared from the face of the scroll. Plummeting down from overhead mars landed with a loud thud. Standing up Genji made mars bang the hilt of his sword against his shield. He then had Deimos and Phobois summer sault through the air landing at Mars's feet having Deimos flex his fat little arms wall Phobos flexed one arm and had the other pointing up into the air away from the others. Everyone but Shino laughed. All right let's get started. With both sides all set. They were ready to go.

With a flick of his wrist Genji launched Deimos and Phobos at the others. He launched Deimos straight at Hinata hoping he would be able to ram here with the full force of the fat little puppet. But before the puppet could make contacted Kiba came from the side kicking, knocking the puppet away telling hinata to pay attention. While Genji had Deimos doing that he had Phobos lunge at Shino. When he was close he extended Phobos's arms using the cables hidden within. All shino could do was dodge trying not to get hit by the sharp finger like claws. This was his chance Genji thought. He then launched Mars right at kiba and hinata. Mars flew through the air with its red cape billowing. Genji had mars raise its sword above its head ready to slash at both of the two young ninja when Hinata pushed passed Kiba and used her eight trigrams 64 palms guard to create a barrier that caused Mars's sword to bounce off forcing Genji to pull him back and ready him for another attack. He had not wasted time however he had redirected Deimos to turn around and attack Kiba form the side. Genji had them all right where he wanted. If I can keep them separated I can tire them out forcing them to give up the thought. They are not use to fighting puppets.

A little help Shino Kiba barked. Hinata won't last long against that big one. And this little one is really starting to piss me off.

I am a little busy myself at the moment Shino called back in a muffled ton. Well then think of something Kiba barked again.

Shino had been doing precisely that scene the beginning of the battle. He is trying to keep us apart so we can't work together he thought. Dodging another strike by Phobos, we have to find a way to disrupt the lines of communication form him to the puppets. To the side of him he could see Hinata knockback a shield Bash form Mars using he eight trigrams dashing double palm. That is when he saw it as Kiba was swatting at Deimos flying around him like a fly and Akamaru was biting at the air. Not the air the puppet was being controlled with what looked like threads made of chakra. Shino looked at the puppets and then to Genji. The threads where so thin that he had almost missed them. All right, here goes nothing he said aloud parasitic insect: swarm. From the folds of his jacket tiny bugs filled the air around him. Shino then commanded the bugs to move toward Phobos. In a matter of seconds Phobos fell to the ground unable to move. It worked now, for the other two.

When Genji realized that he was no longer controlling Phobos he looked to see what the problem was, he discovered his puppet lying on the ground. He attempted to reconnect his chakra threads to his puppet but soon as he did tiny swarms of insects started eating through the threads severing the connection. It seems that his bugs devour chakra, I have to be careful. Genji shifted his hand to launch a new attack at Kiba with Deimos when the puppet fell to the ground landing hard on its head. This is not good! Genji shifted his hands again to recall mars back to him when he fell with a loud thud hitting the ground tumbling backwards to land on its stomach. Well it seems you beat my puppets but I can still fight. Genji made several hand signs when he yelled water style: water gun. Genji spat a large jet of water toward the three leaf ninja. They jumped out of the way. Kiba and Akamaru launched themselves at Genji spinning using wolf fang over fang. Akamaru missed Genji but Kiba connected only to run into a Kunai that the Genji pulled from the pouch at his back. The two pushed away from each other when Genji again made several hand signs then creating a wall of water 10ft high and 20ft across the three leaf ninja lost sight of Genji.

The wall of water lasted only for a minute when Hinata, Kiba, and Shino where faced with a new problem a dense layer of mist had settled behind the wall and was moving toward them. How are we going to find him in that Kiba said frustrated. Hinata can you uses your byakugan to find him Shino asked. I'll try she replied. The mist had overtaken them all at this point; they were all still close enough to see each other when they heard a rapid succession of clunks, one right after another then Hinata saw him. He was stooped over in front of them as if he was getting up after falling. There she said pointing just in front of them. The mist was so thick now; all Hinata could see was the chakra running through his body. All right lets go Akamaru, Kiba and Akamaru ran at Genji using their wolf fang over fang jutsu. They hit pushing against something hard when their acute hearing picked up the sound of a latch opening and they smelled gas. They stopped spinning and pushed off the object to get away when a jet of fire launched form where they had been. The heat of the flame started to clear the mist revealing Mars standing with his shield blocking him.

I thought you stopped his puppets Kiba barked landing on his feet next to Shino. I did he should not be able to use them Shino answered. Hinata you need to find him Shino continued. Nodding her head Hinata used her byakugan to scan the area then focused back on the puppet. Chakra was coursing through the puppet like if it was a real person then she realized it pointing he is in the puppet.

Genji lowered the shield to show his face. He had designed mars not only to be a puppet but also a set of armor for himself. When he did that the puppets arms and legs shrunk, closing the gaps that would leave Genji vulnerable to small knives that could slip through the separations in the armor. Not wasting anytime Genji switched form the fire to the many needles hidden within. A cascade of hundreds of needles flew through the air right at the others. Hinata jumped into the path blocking all of them with her eight trigrams 64 palms guard. Shino then said something to Kiba that Genji could not hear but within moments Kiba and Akamaru split up running at him from either side. Genji stopped using the needles to concentrate on his two new attackers he swung his sword over his head slashing at the Kiba only to miss every time then attempting the same at Akamaru to only result in the same. Genji had failed to see the swarm of insects that Shino had unleashed at him for when he realized what was happening it was too late. The insects had swarmed over his arms and legs. They then started working their way up to his chest and head. Genji yelled in pain as the small insects drained his chakra. He then collapsed to the ground saying, stop! You win. Shino then commanded the bugs to retreat. Then a minute later there was a series of four clicks on the back of the puppet. Genji emerged from the body of his puppet straining to do so. Shino and Kiba helped him out standing Genji to his feet only to have him land on the ground panting. The battle had been a good test just not what Genji had anticipated. Well it looks like you won Genji said how about we go sit somewhere and I will buy you guys something to eat.

The team left the training field Genji on Akamaru's back it was difficult for him to stand let alone walk. They ate at Yakiniku Q a sit down style restaurant that was famous for its barbecue. They were seated in a booth off to one side when Shino started to talk. Why did you not use your full strength on us? Genji smiled then tried to sit up. He was still weak form the battle. What makes you think I did not? he replied to Shino as the others looked on in puzzlement.

When I had my insects drain your chakra at the end I could tell that you had a lot left. Then compering that to what you used in the battle it seemed as if you only used twenty percent of your total chakra when fighting us.

Genji continued to smile leaning back against the bench with his eyes closed speaking. Your right I did not use my full power against you, but I wanted to see your team work. I could have easily killed all of you but what good would that have done me. When Genji finished Shino spoke again. Well if that is the case how did we do? Genji smiled saying, you did good enough to beat me didn't you. Everyone at the table smiled. They ate a big meal wall reminiscing about the battle they just fought. When they had finished eating and were about to leave Genji said. Before I forget we are to meet at the Hokage's mansion tomorrow to receive our first mission as a new team. So don't be late get some rest and I will see you there. With that they all departed.

The next morning all four members of the new Team 8 met outside the mansion. Genji was the first to arrive. Shino came next then Kiba then Hinata. I have something for all of you Genji said reaching into his pockets. He pulled out three small carrying cases of three different colored liquids. Each of you are to take one of these. What are they? Kiba asked. They are the antidotes to the three different poisons used by my puppets. The green on is for Phobos's panic inducing poison, the light purple one is for Deimos's fear inducing toxin and the yellow one is for the Mars's Heavy metal poison be careful not to lose or damage that one. All three are deadly so if you come into contact with any of them use the antidote right away. Especially when it comes to Mars's, you will only have 30 seconds to inject yourself before you will feel its effects after that it will no longer be able to move without sever pain it will then be only a matter of minutes before collapse then shortly die. Taking great care of the vials Hinata, Kiba, and Shino stored them in the pouch on their back. So shall we go in? The team turned and entered the mansion.

Tsunade was again at the long table with another mountain of scrolls. She had just finished giving a task to Shinn and his team when Shinn and Genji exchanged some words.

How is your assignment going Shinn asked Genji. You mean my punishment he replied these are the most annoying kids ever they don't listen; they can't work together and are the biggest pain in my ass. Plus all we get are these stupid D rank missions. The last one we had to find some ladies cat and when we did it clawed my face, stupid fur ball. Now we have to go pick weeds around the training field. Speaking of which I heard you got your ass kicked. Come on old man one of Shinn students called. God I hate these kids Shinn said gritting his teeth. Anyway go to go I'll meet up with you later. Shinn left descending down the stairs after his team. Genji and his team went in.

This time there were five people on the other side of the room. There were Lady Tsunade, Shizune, the two councilmen, and the head of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi Hyuga. When everyone was in the camber Tsunade began to speak. I hope you have had enough time to get to know each other. Yes Lord Hokage Genji replied. Tsunade smiled at being addressed so formally and continued to talk. As you know both villages are working together pooling all the information we have, it has come to our attention that the sand village may have come into contact with a fugitive from the leaf village. Genji looked puzzled and Tsunade could see it so she addressed him directly. Genji the report I am speaking of is that of the death of Naoki, a friend of yours I believe. Genji new the name well it was Rosy's son. I do, he was a dear friend Genji replied. Tsunade continued, The Fugitives name is Takeru Hyuga, Hiashi here will fill you in on what he can. Thank you lord Hokage Hiashi said turning to address the team. Takeru Hyuga is the last member of the Guardian line of the Hyuga clan. He also has some items in his position that were stolen by his father. We would like to get them back. From the sands report we can tell that he can use the lion spirit seal. Tsunade started to speak again, with this new information we know have a description of what he might look like, combined that with our information we have a general idea of where he might be operating. Your mission requested by the Hyuga clan is to capture Takeru and bring him back alive if possible. You are also tasked with returning any stolen items he may have. Are their any questions? No mam Genji said. Then you are free to go said Tsunade. As they turned to leave, Hiashi called to Hinata. Hinata, this is important to the clan do not disappoint me. When they left the room and started to descend the stair case. Kiba and Shino were talking about the mission, Genji turned his head to look at Hinata who was looking at the ground. No Pressure Genji said to her. She tensed clutching he hands to chest as she walked down the stairs. Don't let what your father said get to you. You are a strong fighter trust me I know you kicked my butt. Hinata still said nothing. Genji stopped walking and called to Hinata she turned and look at him with shy almost scared eyes still looking at the ground. Hinata you are a strong shinobi I can see that because my friend, Naoki, the one in the report was the same way. He was quiet to but when it came to his friends he defended them with his life. I saw that in you yesterday when we had our little match. Hinata started to look up at him as Genji kept speaking. You have a kind heart and you don't want to see anyone you know let alone the people you care about get hurt. Do not let what your father said get you down because he truly loves you he just has a lot to deal with looking after the clan and all. So if you can remember anything that I say remember this. A kind heart is worth more than anything in the world for the smallest act of kindness can overcome the greatest army and bring it to its knees. A small smile crossed her face. Come on Genji said we all need to get some rest we have a big day tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Team 8 set off the next morning following the information that the village had given them, it was not much but it was a start. Their mission was to find and bring Takeru Hyuga back to the village. What they knew of Takeru Hyuga is that he was born in the land of rivers after his father was banished from the clan for marring his mother. This was a problem because Takeru particular blood line was special. It was that of the Guardian line who was meant to protect the first born of the main branch of the Hyuga line. He was tall with black hair, and would be about sixteen now. Team 8s current information also hints that Takeru is in the land of fire and operating around Tanzaku town.

After two days of traveling team 8 arrived at Tanzaku town. It was dusk when Genji started to speak; it would seem we are just in time. They entered the city to find a multitude of shops along such as food vendors, as well as carnival games populating the streets. It was the festival of lights that Tanzaku held every year. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino stared at all the different things going on in the town as they walked by. They stopped in front of a hotel in the center of town over looing the festival. Genji then turned to face them. Okay this will be our base of operations. We need to search the city for Takeru let's split into teams of two and look for him we will meet back here in two hours if we do not find anything. Kida you are with me, Shino you are with Hinata and one last thing feel free to stop at any of the shops this is a festival after all. The two teams moved through the shops looking at the crowed seeing if they could spot their target. With nothing to show for their efforts they all returned for the night.

The next morning Genji teamed up with Hinata. They picked up where Hinata left off the day before. Hinata, what do you know about the Guardian line Genji started to ask. Hinata started to speak in a quiet tone. It is a line of the Hyuga clan that is all I know. That does not help much Genji said, Hinata do you think you could use your byakugan to search for any other Hyugas here. We might be able to locate him that way. I'll try Hinata Said.

Hinata took two steps forward closing her eyes. She was standing in the middle of the street gathering her Chakra when. Her eyes opened, Genji could feel the release of chakra as he stood there. Hinata stood still only to turn as she searched the streets and houses of the town when she found him. He was standing in front of a festival game trying to catch a fish with a paper net. Hinata had spotted him quickly due to his strange chakra. He looked as if he was clocked in a blue aura in the shape of a lion. There, Hinata pointed, he is on the main street by one of the games. Good work Hinata your father would be proud. Hinata blushed at the praise. Let's find the others and see if we can catch him without any trouble.

Using her byakugan Hinata located Kiba and Shino. They were just down the street form Takeru when they all met up. Hinata found him, Genji said let's move in and get a closer look at this guy. They moved down the street looking for Takeru when Hinata pointed him out to everyone. He was standing in front of food stand. He was tall almost 6 feet with spikey black hair. He was wearing a long black jacket that went to his knees and around the hood was white fur with blue flames at the bottom. He had black pants with a grey vest, with a blue sash around his waist. He looked to be 17 years old from what Genji could guess. This is the guy who killed Naoki Genji thought to himself silently. How do we catch him Kiba asked. Well we should wait till he leaves town Shino said until then we should follow him. Sounds good to me Genji said as Shino finished. Let's keep an eye on him till he leaves, see what we can find out about our new friend.

They followed Takeru that night and all the next day. He left Tanzaku town on the morning of the third day but before he could make it through the gate Shino had placed one of his insects on him so they could find him while they grabbed their things. Hiding in the trees only 50 feet away they catch up to him at one of the many lakes in the land of fire. What's the plan Shino asked. Well we have to make contact with him then we need to convince him to return to the village with us Genji said. So let's clear these trees and move in. The others knobbed their heads in agreement moving into the clearing just ahead of them.

So you're the ones that have been following me all this time it is nice to finally meet you. Takeru stood from where he was sitting and turned to face them. He had a smile on his face as he spoke. So do you want to tell me what you want or should I try and guess.

Genji was startled to realize that they had been noticed. My name is Genji Monogatari this is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga. We are a joint operation based out of the village hidden in the leaves. We are here to invite you back to the leaf village.

But before Genji could finish Takeru interrupted saying no thanks. But on the other hand maybe if she asked me, as he started to walk toward Hinata, I might accept. Kiba shifted to stand in front of Hinata growling. Takeru stopped moving.

We are here to bring you back to the hidden leaf village and we would be grateful if you would come with us Genji said to Takeru.

Only if you ask nicely Takeru said smiling.

Would you please come to the village with us Genji replied. Okay, I will come on the condition that you keep the dog away from me.

Akamrau is harmless Genji said.

Not him, that dog pointing at Kiba.

Why you Kiba snared. Before kiba could say another word, Done Genji said allowed. Then let's get moving we don't want to waste any more time.

They proceeded east making their way to the village. Genji lead the way keeping Kiba close he did not want him to do anything that could upset the mission. Then came Takeru who was watched closely by Hinata and Shino who were last. They had marched most of the day when they reached a small clearing. We will rest here for the night Genji told everyone. The team took turns at watch keeping an eye out for trouble and keeping an eye on Takeru. They woke early the next morning so they could reach the village by the afternoon. No one talked for some time until. Takeru, I have a question for you.

Yay and what is that, responding to Genji. I know you are a Hyuga but what is so special about the Guardian line.

Takeru smiled saying, the Guardian line is the protector of the main branch of the Hyuga clan's first born. We are sworn to protect them at all costs even if it means our own life. Wow it sounds like you are the dog to me Kiba said. Well at least I don't smell like one Takeru retorted. That's enough you two Genji said his arm behind his back clutching the scroll with his puppets in it. So you are to protect the first born of the Hyuga clan? Genji asked.

Yes, and now that I am able to go back to the village I can fulfill my duty Takeru finished. Well you may not have to go that far to start your mission Genji said quietly to himself. Takeru turned his head as he was walking puzzled then looked at Hinata. She was walking with her head down and her hands up to her chest. Takeru turned back to look at Genji realizing what he meant by not having to go that far. Genji nodded his head confirming Takeru's suspicions. So Hinata what branch are you from asked Takeru. Why don't you mind your own business Kiba barked.

Why don't you run home to your master dog Takeru said. That is it I have had it with you, before Genji could say a work Kiba jumped at Takeru landing a punch across his jaw. Takeru then back flipped kicking Kiba under the chin dazing him. Kiba regained his bearing as Takeru readied himself. Kiba through himself as Akamrau did the same then began to spin so fast that they looked like a drill. Takeru used his air style air bullet to knock Kiba away but Akamrau hit him from behind. The scratches in his back were deep as he could feel the back of his jacket grow wet and warm. Rage began to build in Takeru. He felt the seal on his back begin to activate. No, not now he thought. Takeru suppress the anger and pain for the moment. Takeru stood staring at Kida, and then he launched a jet of fire at him. Just before the fire reached Kiba he saw Genji jump in front of him. A torrent of water rose and met with the fire creating a blanket of steam that quickly dissipated after a second. Genji was furious, Kiba I told you that was enough! Takeru are you alright? Takeru was on his knees doubled over in pain from the attack. Steam was rising form his back and his nails had grown long, sharp, and black. Genji edged closer to him speaking his name Takeru, Takeru are you alright?

As quick as a flash Takeru sprang toward Genji and kiba. Both ninjas jumped out of the way as Akamaru ran at Takeru trying to bite down attempting to grab hold of his arm. Akamaru just missed and was struck hard in the side by Takeru which sent him flying in to a tree. Akamaru! Kiba said running over to him. Kiba look out! Genji yelled over to him. Takeru had jumped into the air at Kiba extending his hand like a spear ready to stab. Genji seeing was about to happen, extended his hands attaching chakra threads to Kiba and Akamaru then pulled his hands back. Kiba and Akamaru were lifted off the ground, they flew through the air landing next to Shino and Hinata who were looking on in terror of the battle. Everyone stay back I will deal with him Genji said standing between them and Takeru.

Takeru jumped at Genji pulling his hand back ready to slash at him but Genji was ready. Genji quickly made several hand signs just as Takeru was within striking distance Genji ducked placing his hand palm down on the ground. A pool of water appeared under Takeru launching him into the air. Then drops of water the size of fists rocketed skyward slamming into Takeru. Overhead a large sphere of water collected from all the water below, Genji made a few more hand signs then shifted his hands bringing them to his chest so that the palms were parallel with the ground. In a loud voice he shouted explosive bite of the water dragon. With a loud roar from the sphere above the head of a dragon with red eyes emerged its mouth open it rushed at Takeru catching him in midair. Both the dragon and Takeru plummeted to the ground when they impacted the water dragon exploded sending water everywhere causing the earth to shake like an earthquake. Genji fell to one knee panting Kiba and the others ran over to Genji. Are you alright Shino asked. I'm fine Genji replied I just used too much chakra. Well I think you got him Kiba said. Look Hinata said pointing.

Takeru stood looking at them soaking wet and bleeding from his injuries. Takeru raised one had and made the tiger seal and in a deep growling voice he said fire style running flame. Fire spring up at his feet moving toward team 8 in circling them, he then used both hands and made the rat seal and yelled wind style wild air current dance. The wind around the circle of fire began to spin making the flames grow even higher. Genji again using his chakra threads throwing the leaf chunin out of the ring of fire just before the fire turned into a raging tornado. The three leaf ninja looked on in horror as the saw Genji swallowed by the flames. Kiba tried to race to Genji's aid but Shino held him back but Hinata used her byakugan to see through the flames to see Genji in the middle of the fire hunched over.

As the jutsu finished and the flames started to die out Kiba was the first to spot it. Mars was standing slightly burnt with its cape wrapped in front of itself as if it was covering something. Mars moved back to reveal Genji covered in sweat, ash and burns. As Genji moved mars away from him. He fell to his knees in exestuation mars mimicking his movements.

Hinata watched as Takeru run at Genji, he was going to kill him she realized. She ran at Genji hoping to make it in time.

Genji stood hoping to fight of Takeru he braced mars ready to attack. Mars swung its sword missing only to have Takeru land on its shoulders pinning it to the ground. The beast was coming even faster even a second later pased and Takeru was right in front of him. This is it, I will be seeing you soon Naoki, but just then he caught a glimpse of a blue light out of the corner of his eye.

Just as Takeru was a hairs breath away from Genji, Hinata struck Takeru in the side with what looked like two lion heads on either hand. Takeru went flying sideways across the ground skidding to a stop at the base of a tree. Hinata stood tall and proud with no shyness in her voice siad I am the first born of the main branch of the Hyuga line and I order you to stop. Takeru stood up looking at them; he started to walk toward them staggering as he did. The marking around his face and on his arms began to recede his claws turned back to hand and he once again began to walk on the whole of his foot instead of just the balls of his feet. He took another step then fell on all fours with no strength left he fell unconscious to the ground.

Takeru awoke to find himself in a hospital bed he was wrapped in bandages and weak from the fight. He was in a room with two beds, the other half was divided by a curtain; he could not see the other patient. As he tried to get up out of the bed a nurse walked in. You should not be doing that, you need your rest. The nurse was about 16 with platinum blond hair in a long pony tail with blue green eyes. Anything you say Takeru said with a sly voice, how could I refuse a pretty face like yours.

Carful Ino a voice said from the other side of the curtain. If you don't watch out he might just get you. So you are awake to Ino said walking to the curtain pulling it back. In the other bed lay Genji covered in bandages as well. How are your burns Ino asked. They are fine but still sensitive to the touch Genji answered. You roasted me pretty good kid speaking to Takeru. But I guess this is what I get for slamming you into the ground with a water dragon. A water dragon Takeru said puzzled. What happened? The last thing I remember is…. Takeru began to trail off. Did I hurt anyone? Genji raised his hand don't worry you only injured my pride.

Well I will get the doctor he will want to have a look at both of you now that you are awake Ino said walking out of the room, so don't go any were smiling as she gave them both a wink.

I think she likes me Takeru said. Don't get your hopes up Genji said snorting. So what is going to happen to me know Takeru asked. Genji turned to look out the window, I don't know. All I know is that we was to bring you back here. After that, only the hokage and the Hyuga clan could tell you.

Both men were in the hospital for three days recovering from their wounds. Many people can to visit Genji, there was Hayato who brought his class, some sand ninja on business, Shinn and his new team, he introduced them as Satoshi Senju, he had black hair and a kusarigama tied about his waist. Then there was Daichi kumiko he had short curly black hair and no eyebrows for he had singed them off just before they had arrived with a jutsu gone bad. Lastly there was Sora Sarutobi he had curly brown hair and was hot tempered. They asked Genji tons of questions before Shinn said they had to go. Shinn had to force them out the door on the account that they did not want to leave. They argued with Shinn the entire way out the door. The day Genji was discharged Kiba, Shino and Hinata came to visit eager for their next mission. We have to meet with the Hokage for the debriefing first Genji said. I can't wait kiba said.

Mr. Monogatari Hinata started to speak. Can I… trailing off. Genji knew what she wanted. He nodded his head. Kiba, Shino I could real use a walk before I am released can you help me. Sure Shino said helping Genji up. The three men walked to the door as they made to leave Kiba turned and said Hinata are you coming? I will be right there she replied.

At the front desk Hinata met up with the rest of the group. What took you so long Kiba asked. It does not matter Genji said. All that matters know is that we go see the hokage.

Team 8 was making their way to the hokage's manor talking the whole way about what had happened on the mission. As they walked Genji could not help but smile, he was recalling the memories of similar instances when he was their age. They reached the manor after a few minutes when they did the preceded in making their way to the main audience chamber.

So you survived the mission I see Tsunada said looking up from a piece of paper. Yes mam Genji said. I read your report and it is quite detailed and I am pleased with it. You handled yourself well and acted like a true leader. Thank you lord Hokage Genji said. Kiba you need to learn to keep your cool or else it will get you in trouble. Sorry hokage. So I guess you will wanting your next mission? All four ninja stood up strait. Well I don't have anything for you. What? Kiba Barked. How could you not have anything? I don't have anything because I don't have anything Tsunade said standing with anger in her voice. Kiba shrunk back whimpering. Lady Tsunade, Hinata started shyly. What is to happen to Takeru? That is up to the Hyuga clan and something you need to be present for and one of the reasons I do not have a new mission for you Tsunada said glaring at Kiba. So you all have some free time to spend around the village. You are free to go. Yes lord hokage the four turned and left the room.

Well now what Kiba said. Well I think we should get some food I'm hungry Genji said. Alright barbeque here we come kiba said jumping up and down. With that team 8 turned and left.


	5. Chapter 5

After two days of meeting and discussion of what had happen on the last mission Genji, final met up with Shinn and Hayato at a bar called the hidden grove. It was a nice place most of the patrons were younger ninjas in the village around Genji's age. The three sat at a table in the center of the room.

So Genji what happened on your last mission that got you all tied up in those debriefings? Shinn asked. The person we were after was under our protection and one of my guys hit him.

Well that must not have been good. Shinn laughed. Well at least you are here now.

Well I might not be if I had not pulled out Mars in time Genji said.

Genji then turned to Hayato, how are classes going do the kids like what you teach?

They do, Hayato replied. They like hearing about our village I just started to talk about our history and all the different clans. I touched on the Puppet core a little but they are having trouble understanding how puppets work.

I could show them, Genji said. I could drop by and give a demonstration, after all my team is on leave for a few days.

That might not be a bad I idea, Hayato said. Do you think you could come by the academy around noon tomorrow? Sure I will be there, Genji said smiling this will be fun.

Well if you are in the helping mood do you think you could give me a hand with my team? What's wrong with them? Genji asked. Hayato started to speak; his team does not know how to work together. Shut up Hayato! It's not my fault!

Didn't Tomo sensei say that "the faults of a team fall on its leader" Genji said smiling.

You can shut up to Genji! I just need to show them how a team is meant to operate like how we do when we fight.

So you want to show them some teamwork in hopes that they will want to work together as well? Hayato said.

Yes, that is what I need. What do you say Genji will you help me out?

Sure. Genji answered. Thanks we can do it the day after my team and I get back from our next mission.

The three ninja continued to talk for several hours before leaving for the night.

The next morning Genji readied his puppets for the demonstration later that day. Not wanting to hurt anyone he unloaded all of their projectiles and washed the poisons from them. When he finished he loaded the puppets into the scroll that he used to carry them, along with the puppets of chikamatsu that he got from lady Chiyo. He then made his way to the academy it was a large two story building right next to the hokages mansion it had a small yard out in front and a large wall surrounding it. Hayato was waiting out front for him. Are you ready he asked. Genji nodded his head and the two men went inside.

Hayato's class room was at the end of the hall it was a decent size room able to hold 30 people. It was also tired so student could see over each other. Hayato explained that the students would be retuning soon from lunch. Just as he finished a bell rang. Genji could hear students in the hall. The door to the room opened and student began to file in and take their seats. When they had finished hayato began to speak.

Ok class this is Mr. Monogatari he is a member of the sand village's puppet core. He has offered to show you what it means to be a puppet user and member of the sand village's puppet core. Don't be afraid to ask questions. Hayato turned to face Genji, the floor is yours.

As Genji stepped forward grapping one of the two scrolls at his back. In one motion he opened the scroll over his head. As the scroll unraveled the paper arced over his head causing three puffs of white smoke appeared. The students gasped. Out of the smoke Mars fell to the ground landing knees bent his cape billowing around him. As mars stood holding his shield in his left hand he extend his right directly out to thre side throwing his capes so it billowed off to the left. Just then Demois and Phobos came tumbling down from overhead to land on Mars's shoulders both striking poses. Genji then began to speak. Class these are my puppets Demois, Phobos, and Mars. Genji twitched his fingers and the puppets the two smaller puppets flexed their arms while Mars bent his right arm brining it to his chest making a V across it with his fist hitting his chest just below his left shoulder. As your teacher has told you I am a member of the puppet core. Genji went on to explain how the puppets move, the jutsues needed and the difficulty of moving more than one puppet. The students licensed intently to ever word asking questions all the while. After all the questions were answered Hayato took over and began to talk about the formation of the puppet core and other related topics.

Genji had moved his puppets out of the way so Hayato could talk. But not wanting to miss an opportunity to show off his puppets he began to put on a show.

Demois and Phobos where standing on the table just being Hayato in full view of the class. Phobos was to the left of Demois, using the cables in his arm Phobos extending his right arm and tabbed Demois right shoulder. As Demos looked Phobos's arm retracted back. Demois look to see nothing and turned back to the class. Phobos taped Deimos on the shoulder again the whole time madeing it look as if Phobos was laughing. Demois turn againf to see nothing then turned shakeing his fists at phobos at the same time having Mars look down at the two of them. Mars raised his right hand extending only his index finger and waved it at the two small puppets, Phobos began to clack and chatter as if he was talking back to mars but as he did mars raised his left arm and swung hard it right to left backhanding Phobos sending him flying across the room to smash into the wall and falling to the floor head first. Demois began to clack looking as if he was laughing and fell on his back holding his stomach. Just then a long arm came up from the floor where Phobos had landed and grabbed Deimos picking him up and slamming him on the table repeatedly then threw him across the room to where the students were sitting. Demois hit the wall and slid down to land on his head between two students who had been watching the whole time. Just then the bell rang and the students left class running to tell their friends what they had just seen.

Couldn't help yourself could you, Hayato said turning to Genji. Sorry Genji said with a smile as he packed his puppets away. Hayato spoke again saying its ok I think they liked it. Come on let's get out of here. With that they left.

Genji spent the rest of his day running errands he had put off due to the meetings he had been attending. He met Kiba who was out with Akamaru they talked for a while Kiba had mentioned that after the last mission he had talked to the other leaf Chunin telling them about the fight with Takeru. As they walked Genji mentioned that he would be helping his old teammate Shinn and if he wanted to come watch he was more then welcome to. Kiba existed about this jumped on Akamaru's back and bounded off yelling back to Genji that he would see him tomorrow. After stopping at ichiraku for lunch two small children ran up to him asking to see his puppets, one of the parents of the two children came up apologizing saying that all they could talk about was the puppets they saw in class today. Not wanting to disappoint Genji pulled out Phobos for the kids to look at before continuing on his way.

It was late afternoon when Genji got home. He grabbed his mail form the mail box unlocked his door and went in. looking through the mail he found a letter addressed to him from the Puppet core. The letter was nothing more than a congratulation letter saying how proud they were that a member from the core had been chosen for his assignment and wished him all the best. Discarding the letter Genji prepared his puppets for the battle he was to fight.

The next day Genji got ready and headed out early to the training field upon arriving he spotted Kiba, Shino, and Hinata they had shown up with some of their friends. There was Rock lee, he had big round eyes and a bull hair cut he was dressed in a green jumpsuit with weights around his ankles. There was also Neji, Takeru, Ino the girl with platinum blond hair from the hospital, a girl with pink hair who was called Sakura, the yellow hair ninja Genji had seen when lady Chiyo passed way saving the lord Kazekage, and three Jonin who looked to be some of their teachers.

Genji walked over to shine and his students to see if they were ready to begin. Shinn began to explain the purpose of the training but they did not seem to care and dismissed what they were being told. Shinn finally gave up and started to walk to the starting position as did the students. As Shine and Genji walked shinn spoke saying thanks for doing this Genji it is sad to think that the only way they will work together is by being shown what it means to be a team. So let's show then how it is done!

Both groups reached their starting locations and turned to face each other. Are you ready? Shinn yelled. Now don't hold back give it everything you got. The three genin drew their weapons and stood ready. Ready! Go!

Shinn ran full speed toward the three ninja and locked blades with Satoshi who was the fastest of all three. Shinn's Sword and Satoshi's kusarigama clanged off each other and sent a shower of sparks into the air. The other two ninja ran at full speed hoping to strike Shinn while he was engaged with Satoshi but just as they raised their weapons Genji's puppets stopped them, Demois tucked tight in to a cannon ball barreled into Sora's stomach and Phobos's head-butted Daichi in the chest. Both Genin were sent reeling back. Not wanting to miss a chance to have some fun Genji had his two puppets high hive each other.

As Shinn deflected a blow from Satoshi he launched a slash at Satoshi's mid-section. Satoshi dodged the slash by taking a step back and swung the weight at the end of the chain at Shinn's head then slashed the blade but was parried. He hurled the weight again aiming for Shinn's knees but missed as shine jumped vaulting over Satoshi to land the flat end of his blade against Satoshi's back knocking him forward on to the ground. Satoshi got to his feet renewing his attack alternating attacks with the blade and then the weight hoping to land a solid hit. Shinn dodged a wild swing by Satoshi with the weighted end of his weapon then blocked a cut and ducked as the weight came sailing over head again. He cut Satoshi once, twice, a third time nothing serious only enough to show him that he could be hit. In his rage Satoshi swung the weight at Shinn missing him and imbedding the weight in a rock where Shinn had been standing. Satoshi using his lighting style sent a blot of electricity through the chain to the rock detonating it sending bit of rock everywhere. From behind Shinn stabbed at Satoshi's right shoulder the blade was at eye level when Satoshi herd the blade sing right past his ear and Shinn's arm locked around Satoshi's neck putting him in a head lock.

Both Sora and Daichi landed on their feed after being hit by the two small puppets. Just as they got to their feet and ready themselves Mars landed between them swinging his sword in a large arc both the genin blocked with their weapons. Daichi threw several shuriken at the puppet only to have them deflected of the large shield Daichi cursed yelling at Sora that he was not helping. Sora engaged the massive puppet lunging at it with a Kunai. The puppet parried the blow knocking Sora to the side looking back to Daichi Mars raised his shield to block a hit then pushed with the shield knocking Daichi back as well. The two genin struck at the puppet again and again failing to land a strike. Genji sent Demois and Phobos to join in the fight striking at the two ninja.

Only able to dodge the attacks from the puppets Sora changed his target and ran toward Genji at full speed weapon drawn. Daichi see what Sora was doing ran at Genji as well. Genji attempted to stop the two ninja with Demois and Phobos but could only slow them down. I hope this works Genji thought, Genji extended his arm then closed his hand to make a fist then as if pulling he called Mars back to him. He sent the puppet high into the air flying in a tall arc. The two ninja were 20 feet from him and closing fast. Genji not wasting anytime made several hand seals then cried out water style water encampment wall, a torrent of water rose up spinning around him. The two ninja not able to stop ran head first into the wall of water and were swept away then sent flying back. Both Sora and Daichi landed on their feet soaking wet, not wanting to miss an opportunity they attacked with their best jutsu the made the tiger seal and yelled fire style fire ball jutsu. The balls of fire collided with the wall but did nothing. A second later the water slowed and began to reside the two ninja could just start to make out to outline of a person when a jet of searing hot flame burst from behind the wall. The two ninja jumped to either side narrowly avoiding the flame. As the flame ended they rushed at the puppet. It raised its shield to block Daichi s kick and its sword caught Sora's Kunai parrying it. As the puppet pushed the puppet gave a grunt of effort pushing both ninja back. The ninja startled by the noise looked at the puppet to see Genji in it, as the two landed the brass plate in the center of the shield opened and a shower of needles came flying toward the two young ninjas. As Genji tracked Sora, Daichi stood not sure what to do. As he stood there Satoshi came flying out of nowhere landing on top of him. As the wave of needles stopped Sora turned and charged at Genji. He jumped flying through the air extending his right foot. Genji tossed his shield and sword to either side bring his arms back crossing them in front of himself taking the impact of the kick on his forearms. Genji then pushed and Sora landed right in front of him, not giving him a chance to attack Genji drew back his arm and punched Sora in the stomach sending him flying back to land on top of Satoshi who was thrown by Shinn.

Genji lets finish this Shine yelled, the two sand ninja jumped landing beside each other. Alright lets go Genji said. Team jutsue Gale force storm, Genji and Shinn combined their jutsues of wind style divine wind and water style water dragon bullet to create a storm of wind and water that blew the three leaf ninja back and up rooted some of the closer trees.

As the jutsue finished the three leaf ninja struggled to stand they were all battered, bruised, and soaking wet. What was that Daichi asked sitting down to rest as Genji and Shinn helped them to their feet. That was a team jutsue Genji said still wearing Mars as armor. It is a jutsue that Shinn and I created that combines some of our more powerful attacks. Coughing up water Sora asked could you teach us that. Well what do you think I have been trying to teach you for the last several months shinn replied. You did not tell us you would teach us that Satoshi said. Your right I did not tell you that, but I did tell you that if you all could work together you could learn an attack that could combine your strongest moves and create an ability that only you three could do. Looking dumb struck the three leaf ninja seemed to look at Shinn with eagerness in their eyes to lean what Shinn had to teach them. When can we start Sora asked? We can start when you all rest up you are in no condition to do anything right now. Looking disappointed but understanding that they needed to rest and regain their strength the three leaf ninja started to walk back to the village.

Shinn turned to Genji saying, thanks for your help I think they will start working together now. I have no drought about that Genji said. I will see you tonight at the grove Shinn asked? See you then Genji replied. Shine turned and followed after this team.

Kiba came bounding up to Genji on Akamaru's back followed by Hinata and Shino. That was cool Kiba said how did you do that attack. It is a Justus that Shinn and I can perform together but that is nothing compared to the one that Shinn and I can create when Hayato is with us. Man I am beat, Genji said getting out of his puppet armor. We have a mission tomorrow I need you all to meet me at the hokage's manor by 8 o'clock, ok? Got it, team eight said. Good then I will see you tomorrow Genji said. The three ninja turned back to their friends and walk back to the village. As the sun began to sink low in to the sky Genji stowed away his puppets in his scroll thinking of home the whole wile. I hope this next mission takes us by the sand I am starting to miss it there.


	6. Chapter 6

Genji awoke sore from the battle the precious day. He washed his face and made himself some breakfast. He had come to like the large variety of fruits the land of fire, most of all the apples. The land of wind was dry and covered mostly by dessert so it was hard for most plants to grow. But it was home and he missed it. As he finished eating breakfast he moved to the door grabbing the scroll that held his puppets and walked out. He made his way down the street to the hokage's mansion where he told his team to meet for they had a new mission. It had been too long since their last one. Good morning everyone Genji said to his team.

Good morning they all replayed. Genji noted eagerness in their voices; he could tell they were just as ready as him to get back out in the field. Well we are all here let go get our new mission, Genji said. Right the team replayed. They enters the mansion and assented the long set of stares that led to the second floor where lady Tsunada would be waiting for them. They knocked on the door and a voice from inside said "enter". Lady Tsunada was sitting at the same table with what looked like even more notes and scrolls than usual. Oh good your here she said to team 8. What are our orders lady hokage? Genji said. You are all being reassigned she said. Team 8 looked at the hokage with a puzzled look and she could see it in their faces. I have a letter here come the kazekage requesting we send a squad to assist in some matters back home and naturally I thought of the sand ninjas here in the village. So Genji you and your team will be heading to the village hidden in the sand to help the kazakage. Yes ma'am the team said as they turned to leave Genji just smiled. Genji turned to his team as they existed the hokage's mansion. Have any of you ever been to the land of wind before? The three leaf ninja shock their heads no. Well ok then, Genji said when you pack you will need a few things. Genji detailed a list of items that they should pack before leaving. We leave tomorrow morning so make sure you have everything you might need also try not to take anything you don't need it is a three day hike. The team shook their head signifying the understood and left to prepare for the long trip. Genji looked up to the sky and saw a hawk circling overhead he could not help but be reminded of the sand village the though made him smile even more.

It was mid- afternoon by the time Kiba started to pack for the mission. Ok what do I need again? Kiba said consulting the list Genji had given him. He started to check off things on the list like shirts pants and other thing. Some of the other items he did not have. Guess we have to go out and get those right Akamaru. Akamaru barked agreeing. They set off from their house on the east side of the village to get what they needed. Ok let's see I need a bandana, goggles... What are you doing Kiba a voice asked. Kiba looked up to see Naruto Uzumaki standing I front of him. Hey Naruto I am just getting some things for my mission the team and I a heading to the land of wind to help out the village hidden in the sand. Sounds like fun Naruto said placing his hand on the back of his head smiling broadly.

What are going to be doing over there? Naruto asked. Well I am not sure Kiba said, scratching his neck. I guess will find out when we get there. Ok Kiba I will see you around. Bye Naruto, Kiba said back. Now what did we need again. The next morning the team met at the Main gate. I see some of you got the items I told you to pick up. Good because you will need them the winds in the desert have been blowing hard the last few days. Well if you are all set we can depart. The three leaf ninja smiled and they all set off. Team 8 set off at an easy pace for the first two days till they reached the border of the land of the wind. We will rest here for a few hours the. We will make our way to the tree line. Shino asked, tree line? Genji turned to look at him. Yes, the tree line is the last bit of forest before we enter the desert then it is just sand for miles till we get to the village. But that is still at least five hours till we get there. Genji knelt and pulled an apple from his bag and started to eat. He then pulled a kunai from his back pocket and stuck it in the ground angling southwest then drew the sand village symbol next to it. Genji then sat back against on to the trees to rest. In a quiet voice Hinata spoke. Um sensei what is that for? With one eye open Genji looked to see her pointing at what he had just done. He smiled, can't you tell? We are surrounded. After saying this Kiba sniffed and drew a kunai out of his back pocket Shino did the same and Akamaru began to growl. Relax Genji said they will not hurt us it is just the sand's anbu force, and by doing that it tells them that we are friends and we are heading to the village. So you can put the weapons down they will not hurt us. Kiba and Shino lowered their weapons they sat back down still edgy out being watched. Team 8 rested for a few more minutes after that they collected their things and continued on their way. The sun began to set by the time they reached what Genji called the tree and he was right the trees ended abruptly. As they stepped out of the forest the grass turned to sand. It went on for miles, and endless ocean of sand and nothingness. You live in There, Kiba pointing astonished. Yes Genji said smiling walking back into the tree but we will rest here for the night. They created a small fire, taking turns keeping watch. The night passed Uneventful. They packed their things while eating a small breakfast. As they finished Genji started to speak, ok form this point it is imports t that you listen to me and you don't wander off. The sands are dangerous for those not use to it. So you will need those bandanas I told you to get if the wind starts to pick up cover your mouth and nose also you will want to use the goggles as well it will keep the sand from getting in your eyes. Most importantly be spearing with your water drink only enough to keep you going don't overdo it or you will be out of water fast and in a place like this well I don't think I would have to tell you what could happen. The three leaf ninja looked at each other trying to hide their uneasiness. Don't worry I have grown up roaming the desert all my life will be fine. Now come on it is best we get moving while the sun is low. They finished packing up and set off across the sands. It was rough going to start. The sand shifted under their feet making it feel like they were taking two steps for everyone. Kiba was the first to say something. This is hard how do you all get around like this. Simple Genji said try walking in my foot prints it should take some of the strain off your knees and back. Am I the only one to be doing this Shino added? Hinata looked over to him asking, what do you mean? Using chakra to stabilize our footing the same way as if we were walking on water that is very observant Shino, said Genji looking back, and you are right that makes it a lot easier but you can expend a lot of chakra that way making it more difficult to fight should you be attacked. I see that makes sense, Shino released the flow of chakra to his feet. Come on let's keep moving. From then on it was a little easier now that the three leaf ninja spent some time walking on sand but the sun was high in the sky which meant that it was only going to get hotter. So hot Kiba moaned with his tong hanging out of his mouth what I would not give to be by the river back by the village. That sounds good right about now Shino chimed in. Just being able to dive right in and relax in that clear cool WATER! Kiba shouted. He ran across the sand seeing the pool of sparkling blue water. Wait Kiba! Genji shouted after him but it was no use. As he reached the water he dove in head first. Kiba bobbed up and down in the water swimming back and forth across the pond. As the rest for the group reached him the stood at the edge staring. Come on in guys it is great as Kiba swam around. Um Kiba Hinata said in her quiet voice. There is no water. As Kiba looked around the water vanished and he was sitting in sand. What happened where is the water? It was a mirage. You mean it was not real. That is what he said. Oh no, blah I have sand in my mouth Kiba said spitting. Everyone laughed come on everyone let's keep moving. As Genji turned back he could see sand moving in large dust devils. Genji's face hardened we need to move.

The going was a little easier for the three leaf ninja after a while. But the sand was talking its toll on their bodies. Hot and exhausted team 8 continued on. The wind started to blow harder causing the sand to shift under their feet it also made some of the light grains of sand blow across their feet stinging as they did. The sun was high in the sky when Kiba began to talk how much farther do we have to go. It is only a little while longer Genji said. This sand is getting everywhere Kiba said spitting. Genji turned I think it is best if you all put on your bandannas and goggles the wind is getting stronger. As he finished talking the three young ninja took out their bandanas and goggles Shino pulled out a violet bandanna after wrapping around his mouth he zipped up his jacket all the way so only his a sunglasses were showing. Kiba had a black bandanna with white dog bones on it he also had what looked like swimming goggles which he placed over his eyes. Hinata put on the goggles they were white with black lenses. She then pulled out a white bandana she tried to tie it but was too exhausted for the heat. Here let me help you Genji took the bandanna from her and tied it around her head after he finished securing his own. Genji was wearing a large white scarf that wrapped all the way around his head so his whole head was covered and he was wearing welding goggles. Are you alright? Genji asked. I'm fine Hinata said. No your not look at me. Hinata lifted her face to look at Genji's. She was sun burnt that was obvious but, Hinata when did you last drink some water? Um It was a while ago she said. You need to keep hydrated or you are going to faint. Let me have your canteen, Genji said. As Hinata handed her canteen to Genji she dropped it. She stumbled backwards falling to the ground. Careful their As Genji helped Hinata to her feet he picked up the canteen. It was empty; Hinata how long has this been empty? A little wile she said dizzily. Here Genji said handing his canteen to her drink mine. She took the canteen and drank. It was obvious that she was dehydrated for soon as she as she if finished she seemed to come around. Is anyone else running low on water Genji asked to the others? I am close Shino said. I have a little left Kiba replied. Genji sighed then continued you guys need to tell me these things. If you don't you could whined up collapsing then not only would we have to carry you but you would be putting us at risk as well. The three ninja looked at their feet. It's ok Genji said here let's refill our canteens. How Shino asked. I am a water type user after all Genji said with a smile which was hidden by his face mask. Here help me dig a hole, I can fill it with water that way we can fill our canteens and drink from it as well. That's handy Shino said amused. It is but I can only do it for a little wile if I hold it to long I can wear myself out and we would not be able to continue on. As Genji began to dig a hole Kiba began to look around. Does anyone else hear that Kiba said. Hear what Shino asked. It sounds like a stampede but it sounds muffled somehow. Genji looked up terrified. He looked around then he saw it sheer terror gripping him. RUN! He yelled to the others springing to his feet. He began to run in the direction they were traveling. The three leaf ninja turned to see what had caused Genji to run then they saw it to. A two hundred foot wall of blowing sand raged toward them. The three ninjas ran at full speed away from the storm. Hurry Genji cried this way! The other three followed. Where is it Genji thought to himself, where is it. He looked left then right sweeping the landscape till. There Genji yelled. On the edge of his field of vision he saw it. The remains of an old trading post used by traders but now abandoned. The desperate shinobi ran for the ruins as the sandstorm closed In fast behind then. Just as the storm was about to hit they burst into an old house with its door falling off. They ran inside just as they did the sky went dark. The storm raged about then sand coming in from the cracks in the walls and ceiling. Genji probed the door shut with a fallen beam from the ceiling and grabbed an old linen that covered one of the doors that went to another room. He threw it over the three leaf ninja covering their heads. The storm was howling outside. Sounding like screaming spirits. After forty minutes the storm passed and the sun returned. Genji uncovered the three lead ninja scattering sand as he did. Everyone dusted themselves off. What was that Kiba said. Sandstorm Genji replayed. Everyone what here. Genji walked to the door and removed the log he used to prop the door shut. When the door opened sand poured in covering Genji's feet. Great he said placing his hand on his hips. Genji started to climb in the little hill of sand that built up in front of the house. After five minutes Genji called back into the house it's all clear you can come out now. The other three ninja climbed the little hill of sand to discover that the whole town was now covers with sand. The desert had moved into the town covering the streets with sand they were now standing two feet above the street on sand. The outer most building of the city, where the storms came from, had mountains of sand laid next to them creating a ramp that they could climb to reach the roof. Genji sighed well we are going to have to wait here for a few hours till we can figure out which direction is which. What do you mean Kiba asked puzzled. Well that storm has covered everything preventing us from using any landmarks you could have used to tell us what way we came in. Well then how are we going to find the village? Genji raised one had and pointed up at the sun. The sun Kiba asked confused. Yes Shino chimed in the sun follows a set path through the sky so we can use it to tell us what direction are we. How Kiba asked. With this, genji pulled out three small sticks and inserted one end in to the other till all three sticks made one large one. Genji stuck the stick in the ground. I still don't see how that is too g to help us Kiba kept saying. Shino would you like to go for the bonus point. Shino continued The sun moves on a path form rising in the east to setting in the west. So if the sun is ricing and is still low in the sky it will cause the stick to have a shadow that points west. Also if the sun is setting the sun will point the shadow east. But the sun is at its highest point now meaning that there is no shadow. Oh I get it now we use the shadow to tell us what direction we need to go to get to the village. That is right so right now we are you g to have to wait a few hours till the Sunnis low enough to help use determine out direction so let's use this time to rest and fill our water supply. Genji dug a hole and made a few quick hand signs and filled the hole with water. They filled their canteens and drank enough t rehydrate themselves so we have a little while feel free to look around but don't go too far. Genji Hinata and Shino stayed in the house out of the sun to rest wile Kiba looked around. He did not see much even when entering the houses. The place was deserted not a soul insight. From what Kiba could tell it was trading town or what use to be. It had several large building used for shop and lodging but very few homes. He counted four well that we're dry from the sound they made form throwing rocks into them and Bering them it hard ground. After three hours the sun set low enough in the sky to give them a direction. Ok so the village is south west of us Genji remarked. The storm pushed us northeast of our original path but if we leave now and keep a good pace we should be it the village just before sun set. The other three ninja turned to each other and nodded in agreement. Aright then if that is settled lets be off. They grabbed their things setting off in the direction of the village.


	7. Chapter 7

Let me know when you see it Genji said to the others. See what Kiba asked. Genji smiled turning his head back, don't worry you will know. Not even a minute later Hinate pointed saying look. From behind a sand dune rose a wall with three tired levels and a long bark vertical line running down the height of the wall. Is that the village Shino asked? That's it Genji said, we should be there in twenty minutes. But we are so close, look how big it is already Kiba said. Genji laughed well whatever the case let's keep moving. The group of ninjas kept walking till they were right next to the wall. Its huge Kiba said staring up at the upper levels. That it is Shino said, those walls must be twice as high as the leaf's. how do we get in Hinata asked looking at Genji? Over there Genji pointed, that is the causeway it runs the length of the wall all the way into the village. The three ninja ran to the gap wanting to see but were stopped short by the guard standing just outside he was tall, just over six foot with brown hair and boyish face. He wore a brown vest with tan pants. He had a black hat on his head that was flipped backwards. Hold the ninja said. Unless you have business here leave now. The three ninja stopped not wanting to move any closer in case he should attack. Hey Toshiro Genji said walking up. Genji the man replied? Where have you been? I have been working with the leaf village but now I am back. Genji pulled out the papers he had reserved from lady Tsunada. Toshiro checked them over well looks like everything is in order. Sorry about that he said turning to the other three. I saw your head bands and was not sure what you were doing here but you are free to enter. The three dropped their guard and walked up to the causeway staring down the long path. Wow Hinata said hearing her voice echo of the walls a little. You can say that again Kiba said patting Akamarus head. Well come on Genji said walking forward down the path.

It seems you knew the guard, am I right Shino said. I do Genji responded his name is Toshiro he is a member or the police force but more specifically the containment unit. He is more of a prison guard then a policeman. Why is he more of a prison guard shino asked? He can use the fire jutsu fire prison. It creates a cage around a person or group. That could be useful kiba said looking around at the walls. What are all these holes is that from age. Genji looked up, no those are from the attack a wile ago when the Kazekage was kidnapped it seems that the kidnapers who we know as the akatsuki more specifically Sasori of the red sand placed high powered paper bombs along here to stop us from following them. But you saved Gara, Hinata said. We did but not before he died genji said in a sad tone. Wait how could you save him if he died shino asked stopping. Genji Turned to face shino. When I arrived after the battle you fellow leaf ninjas had defeated the akatsuki but the shukaku the one tailed beast had been taken from Gara. That process of extracting the shukaku killed him. Hinata gasped gripping her chest. But lady Chyio one of our village elders used a jutsu called one's on life reanimation to bring our Kazekage back by transferring her own life force in to Gara to revive him. A selfless act shino muttered. Yes but because of here we have our kazekage back and a future to look forward to. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Genji started to speak. But enough of that we need to keep moving if we are ever going to make it to the village. They continued walking till they reached the end of the cause way as they walked out on to the square the three leaf ninjas jaw's dropped. Welcome to the village hidden in the sand genji said. The village was massive and bathed in the reddish-orange light of the setting sun as light came on in the buildings which were spherical in shape not the rectangle housing of the leaf village, With one building standing taller than the rest. It had the symbol for wind in teal and black written on it. Genji started to walk down the stairs into the village as the three leaf ninja followed. The streets were crowded with people getting there last minute shopping in. kinda crowded for this late in the evening don't you think kiba said bumping in to someone. It is too hot during the day to do too much Genji said weaving through people, but so when the sun goes down people start to come out and be more active. They eventually came up to a three story building the lower level was filled with people sitting at tables with servers running back and forth. We will be staying here for the nigh till we meet with the Kazekage in the morning. Just then a women burst out of the building and hugged Genji tight. Genji it has been so long I missed you. Hi rosy Genji said through the hug. Sorry I have not written I was working with the hidden leaf village and just got back for a little bit. Well you are going to have to tell me all about it come in I have your usual table for you it just opened up. Rosy ushered them all in side looking at each one of them. They were seated in a booth along the far wall, rosy came out with a tray willed with classes of her special ice tea and a bowl for akamaru which she filled with tea only after asking Kiba. They drank the tea enjoying the cool drink and the chance to sit down on something other than the hard ground. So what were you doing in the leaf rosy asked? Genji put the glass down, I have been more or less acting as substitute team leader for these three but the main part of the mission is to foster good feelings between our two nations. That is quite some responsibilities you have there are Hayato and shin doing the same thing? Shine was assigned a team that is giving him a real workout and Hayato is teaching at the academy. So I take it those two are still there rosy asked. They are Genji replied. Well dinner is on its way I hope you are hungry she said I will be back in a bit rosy said turning to leave. But we didn't even order Kiba said. Rosy turned and winked at him don't worry hun mommas got you covered. Kiba blushed. The others laughed. Ten minutes later plats of food came out and were placed on the table steaming bowls of soup, pot stickers, rice, and lots of other things even a big bone for akamareu that still had large chunks off meat on it. Looks like someone is the favorite Shino said looking at the plate in front of kiba. What are you talking about kiba said stuffing his face full of barbecue. Well it seems that you got more food than the rest of us shino said readjusting his glasses. Kiba stopped and looked at the table and saw his plate was the biggest and most of the other sides were closes to him. Kiba turned red and put down his chopsticks. I don't feel hungry anymore. The others laughed again; you remind her of him Genji said looking at kiba. Kiba looked up, remind her of who? Her son Naoki Genji said. he was killed on a mission by a beast. So now all that rosy has in terms of family is her staff and me. Genji picked at his food as he talked. That is why you have so much Naoki was the same as you. He was energetic and hot headed that is why Rosy likes you so much. Kiba smiled and picked up his chop sticks well if that's the case I don't want to be a bad guest. Kiba began to wolf down his food not leavening anything to waste. Rosy came back a few minutes later smiling when she saw the table clear of food. Well it seems you all had healthy appetites. It was delicious Hinata said. yes I quite agree Shino remarked. What about you hun had enough rosy said looking at Kiba. Kiba sat back in his chair slouching, I can't eat another thing. Everyone laughed then Genji began to speak. Rosy do you think we could get them some rooms for the night we are seeing the Kazekage in the morning. I have already taken care of that handing the keys to Genji the boys are on the second floor last room on the right and she is at the other end of the hall on the left. Thanks rosy you're the best Genji said taking the keys and handing them out. What about you Hinata said to Genji where are you going to sleep. I will be staying at my place this is my home town after all. Now all of you get some rest and I will see you in the morning. After paying the bill Genji left walling down the street to his apartment. He pulled the keys form his pocket and unlooked the door. The apartment was just the way he left it. His work bench covered with tools and the latest puppet he had been working on before he left. The book case was covered in dust as was the table next to the couch. He walked over to the book case wiping the dust off the picture of him with his family it was taken when he got accepted into the puppet core. Looking at the other photos his eye stopped on the picture of Akiko, Naoki, and himself. He picked up the picture looking long at it. It was of the three of them in the desert playing on one of the many old statues that protruded from the sand, the statue had fallen leaving only the head and right hand above the sand. Genji was standing between two of the fingers right over an infuriated Naoki making him dance like a puppet as Akiko laughed. I always liked that picture. Genji looked up to see Akiko standing in the door. How long have you been standing there Genji asked? Akiko stepped through the door way in to the apartment walking over to Genji taking the picture from him to look at it herself. Long enough Akiko said. Naoki was so angry with us when you did that she said. Yeah but to be fair he started it Genji replied. Do you miss him Akiko asked. Every day, Genji said taking the picture and setting back on the shelf. Me too Akiko said. How did you mission go over in the leaf village? It is still going Genji said I am filling in for one of the Leaf team leaders. Oh Akiko said what brings you back? The sand sent word they needed help so they sent us to help out Genji said now looking at Akiko. She was the same height as Genji with long dark brown hair that went past her shoulders. She had brown eyes with tanned skin from the sun. she was wearing a tan vest with brown pants and shirt. Did you just get back as well Ganji asked? Yeah, some idiot thought it would be a good idea to intimidate travellers on the road so we went out there and stopped it. Just remind me never to piss you off Genji said. Well then don't do anything to make me mad Akiko said. I have to go Akiko said hugging Genji and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She let go still holding his hand as she walked to the door letting it slip from her hand as she walked. I'll see you around Akiko said walking out the door. Genji let out a long sigh grabbing the collar of his shirt and flapping it back and forth. I never get us to that. How am I supposed to talk to her when she does that? Genji walked to the door and closed it.

The next morning Genji met up with Kiba, Hinata and Shino they were eating Breakfast in the dining area. Good morning everyone did you all get some sleep? Yes thank you Hinata said. I slept great but it was real hot out last night is it always like this kiba asked. Most of the time Genji replied, how about you Shino did you get any sleep? Yes no thanks to Kiba's snoring I had to have some of my insects crawl into my ears and use them as ear plugs so I could fall asleep. What about you Genji did you sleep at all Hinata asked. I did, I slept very soundly thank you for asking Genji answered. Well when you are all done with breakfast we can head over to the mansion and get our mission. They finished eating and walked over to the Kazekage's mansion it was the largest structure in the village shaped like a giant ball with the symbol for wind written on it in teal and white.

So I know you have had some dealings you lord Garra before but whatever those feelings are o am going to ask you to bury them Genji said turning to face the others. He is the head of the village and he should be given the same respect that you show your hokage maybe even more so because you are visitors, are you ready Genji said. Yes the other three said and they all waked in. Genji knocked on the door to the Kazekage's meeting room and a voice the sounded tired said enter. They filed into the room shutting the door behind them lighting up in front of the kazekage. The room was large with high vaulted ceilings, a round table where Garra was sitting with two advisors sitting on either side of him. His brother Kankuro was standing behind him and his sister Temari was standing at one of the many windows around the room. Their were four large stone statues of the last four kazekages standing just behind the table opposite where the had just walked in.

Welcome my friends Garra said standing I am glad you have made it safe to our village I hope it was not too much trouble. I fear that our lands are not well suited to outsiders but our village and people make up for the harsh landscape but I am glad that you have all made it here safely. Thank you lord kazekage the three sais bowing. Please there is no need for that Garra said walking around the table to stand in front of the three ninja extending his hand. Kankuro stood a little starter one hand on one of the scrolls on his back. I know that we have not had an easy history between us considering what transpired on our last encounter but I hope that our working together will bring our nations closer to a great friendship. As do we Shino said extending his to grasp Garra's and shaking it. I am glad that we are able to work together like this it has been a long time since our nations have had this level of cooperation, which brings us to the matter at hand Garra said letting go of Shino's hand. We recently had a few brake-ins in the village most were people's houses but the last one was into our records. We check to see what was taken and it seems the some of the records that were taken were very important not only to us but to your village as well. We need your help especially that of the Inuzuka clan to track down the people responsible. I will also be sending two members of the containment squad to aid you. Thank you and good luck Garra said walking back to his seat. With that the four ninjas left.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs a voice called up to them, well it looks like we are coming with you on this. They looked to see the man they had met out in front of the village along with another man who was as tall as Toshiro but had light brown hair. When they said containment squad I did not think it would have been you two Genji said. Well we were running point on this case so it is only natural that we are assigned to help said Toshiro. They made introduced themselves to each of other including the other man who was named Shuhei. What do you know about the break-ins shino asked? Shuhei started to talk, at first they were random a house here a house there but then we discovered that they were targeting houses belonging to members of the village that worked here, shuhei pointed to the mansion, after we discovered that we tightened security here. That is when they hit the record room Shino said. Yes, that is in another building a few blocks from here. What did they take Hinata asked? They took maps and schematics of the village detailing that of the outer walls and that is all I can say for now shuhei finished. But what is most troubling was this Toshiro reached in to his back pocket pulling out a headband with the symbol for the leaf on it. Genji tensed as he looked at the bag containing the head band. So you think it was us kiba snarled. No Toshiro said handing the bag to them. If you look at it closely you will see that the metal plat is worn and the cloth is faded and torn. We were able to date it back a few to the last war between the sand and the leaf. But we can't rule out that someone from your village is operating here. So we need your help to track down whoever is doing this and stop them.

Well then let's get started Kiba said opening the bag. He smelled it and then passed the bag to akamareu. They began to sniff the air trying to catch the sent. Anything Kiba Genji asked? I think so but I am not sure. They began walking down the street making lets and rights even retracing their steps a few times. They at last came to square in front of the causeway. The sent is strong here Kiba said inhaling deeply through his nose. Can you tell which way they went Toshiro asked? Kiba pointed down the long walk way that leads out of the village. They left not too long ago if we hurry we might be able to catch them. They all ran down the length of the causeway kiba and akamareu in the lead. They reached the end coming out on the desert. The sun was sinking low now. We only have a few hours of sun light left shuhei said after that we will have to call this whole thing off till tomorrow. Just then akamareu let out a howl rising his head high as he did. He's got them Kiba said smiling they all ran chasing after akamareu as he bounded across the sand. After a few minutes they saw then a group of four people walking away from the village.

Soon as they were in shouting distance shuhei cried out you stop there. Shuhei stopped running slam his hands palms down on the ground. As he did two larges stone walls rose up in front of the four travels. They stopped moving and were now facing back at them. Now Toshiro was in front to the group shouting at the travelers, by the order of the kazekage I order you to stop. As Toshiro finished shouting one of the men knelt placing his hands on the ground a wall of water mixed with sand loomed over them. They dodged as the wave came crashing down on them. Genji side stepped right, with Toshiro, summoning his puppets as Kiba and the others side stepped left. Listen you three the objective is to capture them not kill them but if it can't be helped then don't hesitate to defend yourself. Right the three said not taking their eyes off the enemy. Well take these two you take them got it Genji yelled again. You got it Kiba said. Kiba and akamareu broke into a run at full speed at the two men standing before him. Human beast transformation Kiba yelled, akamareu transformed in to a double of Kiba then. Wolf fang over fang the two lunched at the men like drills the two men jumped landing on the sand. The two men looked at each other drew their weapons and charged running at full speed stabilizing themselves with chakra on the bottom of their feet. Shino sent a swarm of insects at the two they dodged easily never having to leave the ground. Come on Shino hit them Kiba barked. Not yet Shino said, sending another wave of insects. They getting closer when Hinata jumped in striking at the first man he dodged stepping left the kicked at her but she blocked hitting the man square in the chest knocking the wind out of him. Move a voice calld from behind them. Shuhei just reached them he clasped his hands together saying earth style enclosing wall the ground shock around the man as it swallowed him into a dome imprisoning him. The second man ran at Shino blade drawn, I don't think so Shino said. His insects swarmed the man like a circling storm cloud. Hinanat now Shino said looking at her. Right she raised her hands saying gentle step twin lion fists she struck the man in the chest sending him flying in to one of the wall behind them knocking him unconscious. Good work Shuhei said walking up to them you leaf ninja a pretty tough not to mention you did that all without having to use chakra to stabilize yourselves. Thanks Hinata said but what about the others. They turned to look at Genji who had one of the two men on the end of his chakra threads fighting to restrain him while Toshiro caught one in his fire prison. I think they have it covered Shuhei said come on let's get these guys back to the village.

They restrained the men in hand cuffs and marched them back to the sand village. Take these men in to custody we will be there to talk to them in a minute Toshiro said to a guard. Thanks for your help Toshiro said turning to the team thanks to that nose of yours we were able to catch them before they got away. Don't mention it Kiba said smiling. What happens now Shinio asked. Well they will be questioned for one Shuhei said then after that we don't know but you do not need to worry yourselves with that we will take care of the rest. Well good luck Genji said shaking Shuhei's and Toshio's hands let us know what you find out. Will do Shuhei and with that the two left following the guard leading the prisoners away.

Well I think this calls for a sand village tradition Genji said putting his hands on his hips and turning to face the other three. What is this Shino asked? Off to the sands Genji said leading the way. They entered the sands to see many other patrons there eating a drinking when they walked in Genji threw his arms up into the air high over his head and yelled mission accomplished. The room erupted with cheers as people cried out good work and well done. When they sat down Rosy brought then glasses of iced tea and congratulated them just as another team who completed their missions walked in saying Mission accomplished and the room cheered again this time Kiba, Shino, and Hinata joining in. They sat and talked sharing what happened with the other tables as they listened to what the other teams did. It was late when they headed to their rooms on the second floor when Genji called from the bottom of the stairs, hey don't forget we need to see the kazekage tomorrow and report our findings. Ok the three said looking down at him, we will see you then.

The three leaf ninja stumbled up to the mansion the next morning tired from all the festivities the night before. Glad to see you all made it Genji said standing in the door way. Well if you had not kept us out so late we would not be like this Shino said. I guess you are all not ready for that kind of thing yet, come they are ready for us Genji said leading them in. they entered the door to the kazekages meeting room and filed in like they had before. Welcome Garra said I am glad to see you are alright and I have just received the report of the men you captured. It would seem that they were renegades hired to steal some documents from us but to what end we do not know for they were not part of the overall plan it would seem. I am grateful that you were able to come to our aid on this matter I bleive this will help foster our friendship. Thank you lord kazekage team said in unison. With this matter closed I imagine you would like to return to your village so I have arranged for your departure when you please. Genji I wish for you to continue your mission with the leaf village at this time. Yes lord kazekage Genji said bowing.I have nothing else for you Garra said. Thank you lord kazekage the team said they turned and left the room. Well I guess when you are ready to leave we can Genji said faceing them. Yeah I cant wait to get back and tell everyone what happened Kiba said. Yes I agree this heat is starting to get to me Shino said. Well then let's get our things and head out.


End file.
